


But I Lived: Extras

by exuberant_imperfection, kate882



Series: What Makes A Hero [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, companion to But I Lived, tags to be added as more stories are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuberant_imperfection/pseuds/exuberant_imperfection, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: One shots related to the story But I Lived.





	1. Takao and Haizaki's No Good Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Okay, so the original plan wasn't to post any of these one shots so soon. I think we were going to wait until the sequel was posted, but we decided to post early because it's Takao's birthday.   
> This one was the result of me realizing that Takao and Haizaki are both Scorpios. It takes place after the scene where Midorima leaves to go take his final the same day that Scorpios are last in luck and Takao has a meeting with Haizaki. When I was reading through that scene I decided to see what Haizaki's star sign was, because Scorpio's lucky item was a Cancer, so I thought it would be funny if Haizaki was Takao's lucky item. And then I saw that he was a Scorpio and that was funnier, and Maddie and I started talking about the two of them just having the worst day ever together. And then this happened. -Kate

Haizaki had asked Takao to meet him in a different place than usual, some secluded warehouse in the middle of nowhere, which probably should have been Takao’s first indication as to what kind of day this was going to be. As it was, his guard was down maybe a little more than it should have been—he would never admit it, but the green shirt did give him some shallow sense of security—and so, he was rather caught by surprise when he walked in and was greeted with a gun pointed in his face. He froze for a moment, but before he could take action, the gun was already down again.

“Oh, it’s just you,” Haizaki said, taking a swig from the bottle of vodka in his hand and dropping the gun carelessly on the ground, where it went off and shot a hole in the far wall of the warehouse.

“Great to see you too,” Takao replied, not even flinching at the gunshot and taking the bottle from Haizaki to have a drink as well. He refused to be the only sober one in any situation.

“Listen, I gotta level with you, man,” Haizaki told him, and this time Takao noticed the words were a bit slurred. “This day is out to fucking get me. First, I had to shoot my damn meth guy for trying to short me. Then I had to shoot my coke guy for bringing me more than I asked for and trying to _charge_ me for it. Then I had to shoot my right-hand man ‘cause I found out he was fucking my bitch, and _then_ I had to shoot my bitch.” He took the bottle back from Takao for another gulp of the vodka. “Man, it’s almost a _relief_ I didn’t have to shoot you. That said, I now have some extra coke, free of charge, so I hope you’re ready to get fucked up.”

“And I brought pot and tequila, but I think you like me too much to shoot me,” Takao answered, holding up the bag from the liquor store.

Haizaki arched an eyebrow at him. “I like this bottle of vodka more than I like you.”

“You still wouldn’t shoot me,” Takao said confidently, despite a voice in the back of his head reminding him that Nijimura was still holding a grudge against Haizaki for trying to do just that on their very first meeting.

“You know what? You’re right. I’d definitely rather stab you right now, I’ve had enough shooting for the day,” he replied, casually pulling a knife out of his pocket and flinging it towards Takao. It embedded itself in the wall behind him, a foot to the left of his head.

“Okay, that was rude.” Takao pulled the knife out of the wall. “And I’m keeping this. You threw it at me, so it’s mine now,” he added. “Either way, I’m too sober for this conversation of how you’d kill me. If you get me fucked up enough, I’ll tell you how I’d kill you back though.”

“Deal,” Haizaki agreed, taking another long pull of the vodka before setting the bottle down on a table nearby. “I’ll cut the coke, you roll the blunts.”

True to his word, after a significant intake of drugs and alcohol, Takao did lay out a rather elaborate plan for how he would kill Haizaki if he ever needed to, grinning when he finished. “So, think it would work if I hadn’t just told you?”

Haizaki sat back and took a long draw from the blunt in his hand, considering Takao thoughtfully for a moment before exhaling. “Dude, that might just be fucked up enough to work. Like… shit.” Another long draw. “That’s fuckin’... mad fucked up, man. And I shot a guy in the dick three times before killing him today.”

Takao shrugged. “I’d like to not die in the process, so of course it’s fucked up. Be happy I have no plans of killing you.”

“Same to you, asshole,” Haizaki replied with a sneer, picking up his half-empty bottle of vodka and holding it up towards Takao. “Cheers to mutually not killing each other.”

“Cheers to getting fucked up enough to talk about killing each other without doing it.” Takao clinked his tequila bottle against the vodka bottle and then took a long sip from it. 

* * *

“Dude, dude, bro, I think—do you hear that music? It’s really shit,” Takao commented from where he was sprawled across a couch.

Haizaki, who was at the table clumsily cutting another line of coke, paused to listen, and swore violently. “Shit, _fuck —_okay, first of all, call me bro again and I’ll fuckin’—I’ll shoot your goddamn dick off. Second of all—” He paused a moment to snort the line. “—that’s the fuckin’ _cops_ so we gotta get the fuck out of here,” he finished while beginning to gather a few things into a bag.

“Well the cops have shit taste in music. High pitched blaring is annoying,” Takao answered, getting up and finishing his bottle before walking to the door to crack it open and see if the coast was clear. “If we run now we might be able to not be seen.”

“Alright, let’s fuckin’ go then,” Haizaki said, slinging the bag over his shoulder and grabbing his gun. “Follow me.” He barged outside and pointed the gun threateningly at anything that moved as he took off running, leading Takao through a series of winding alleys and backstreets.

At one point, they took a shortcut through a sketchy bar, and as they went through the door to the kitchen to get to the back door, the sounds of bar stools clattering to the ground arose behind them, and several people shouted Takao’s name.

Haizaki shot a glare at Takao as they exited the bar at a sprint, the angry guys from the bar in pursuit. “ _Why_ do you gotta keep pissing people off and leaving them alive? It’s a pain in the ass.”

“I get business for leaving people alive! All of the people too scared of you come to me! It’s a good sales strategy,” Takao defended.  

“Well, I’m not about to get shot for your fucking _business plan_ ,” Haizaki snapped, turning momentarily to shoot at one of the people following them. As he continued running, he was gratified to hear a yelp of pain and a solid _thump_ of someone hitting the ground.

“Okay, but like, can you not shoot my customers? They pay for my stuff. And I like my stuff,” Takao tried to reason.

“Alright, how ‘bout I shoot _you_ and there’s my goddamned problem solved, huh?” Haizaki said irritably.

“But consider the following: don’t do that, because I also like being alive. And we agreed just earlier today to not kill each other.”

“Okay, so these motherfuckers are getting shot, then.” Haizaki turned to shoot again, but due to his current state of extremely fucked up, he missed his target three times. “Fuck it!” he shouted in frustration as he pulled a dagger out of a coat pocket and ran directly at the guy he’d been trying to shoot. The man wasn’t able to stop his forward momentum and turn around before Haizaki stabbed him right between two ribs and knocked him out with the butt of the gun.

“Fucking hell,” Takao muttered, pulling out the knife he’d taken from Haizaki earlier. If Haizaki wanted to pick a fight instead of run there wasn’t going to be much chance of getting out of it. The best he could do was minimize the damage while also getting them out of the situation as quickly as possible. After all, these guys wanted to fight him now while they were drunk, but once they were sober and needed something stronger than alcohol they’d be his paying customers once again. A few of them were already running away as they noticed who Takao was with, but it seemed the majority wanted to fight that day.

He found himself back to back with Haizaki, surrounded by a bunch of vaguely familiar angry faces and a thought occurred to him. “Hey, you wouldn’t happen to be a Scorpio, would you?” He could never tell Shin-chan that he’d actually thought to ask the question after noticing Haizaki’s distinct lack of green and the situation they were in currently right after having to run from the cops.

Haizaki turned to give him a weird look and snapped, “What the _fuck_ is a Scorpio?” And without waiting for an answer, he raised his gun to shoot an attacker who had lunged forward to take advantage of his momentary lapse in focus—to no avail, as Haizaki effortlessly blew a hole through his head.

* * *

The fight lasted barely a minute, and ended with half the attackers dead or incapacitated (the clear distinction between who they had fought), the other half having finally regained enough sense to run away. Haizaki licked his knife clean before tucking it back inside his jacket.

“Dude, that’s gross. What if one of them had an STD? Now you have it. You could have AIDS, bro. Like, I get that it’s this aesthetic you’ve got going, and you’re rocking it, really, but you could have just given yourself a disease,” Takao said, pulling a face as Haizaki licked the knife.

Haizaki stopped listening about halfway through, scowling at Takao. “Remember what I fucking said about you calling me bro, _bro?_ ” he snapped, pulling out his gun and pointing it at Takao’s crotch.

“Blowing my dick off won’t save yours from AIDS,” Takao said sagely.

Haizaki glared a moment longer before letting out a single bark of laughter. “See, that’s why I tolerate you.” He gestured emphatically with his gun and accidentally shot the wall behind Takao, but continued unconcernedly, “No fear of God or death.”

“Can’t fear death when you’re dead inside.” Takao grinned at him, flashing a peace sign.

“Man, _fuck_ you and your deep-ass bullshit. I want pizza.” Sirens started up again in the near distance. “And to not be arrested. Let’s fucking go,” Haizaki added, brandishing his gun as he began to lead Takao to his next nearest hideout.

* * *

Takao flopped down onto the couch of the apartment they were hiding out in. “Hey, so are we still ordering pizza? Because I’m hungry. Also, is there something I can use to get stains out? This is not my shirt, and it now has blood on it.”

“Pizza, yeah,” Haizaki said, dialing a number on his phone as he spoke and beginning to pace the length of the living room. “I got nothing for your shirt, unless you wanna burn it.”

“Nah, then I won’t have a shirt. And you might be too tempted. And I’m saving myself for Jesus. So I can’t have that.”

Haizaki glanced at him with a grimace. “Can you not? I need a lot more drugs in my system before I’m okay with thinking about you fucking Jesus,” he said just in time to hear a startled _“what”_ on the other end of his phone.

“I think you just committed blasphemy,” Takao informed him, before flipping on the TV.

“Shut up,” Haizaki snapped, then began addressing the person on the phone. “No, not you. I want pizza.”

They decided to work their way through the rest of the pot and tequila (and . . . something else that Haizaki couldn’t explain what it was, but that apparently didn’t matter much) while they waited for the pizza, and when the doorbell rang Takao rolled off the couch and then decided not to move. “You get it.”

“Get what?” Haizaki muttered vaguely from his seat on the other side of the couch, absent-mindedly playing with his lighter.

“The door. Our food.”

“Oh, shit.” It took him three tries to get up off the couch, and then he shuffled unsteadily to the door and opened it. “Fuck yeah,” he said upon seeing the pizza, taking it and shoving a wad of bills and a blunt into the delivery person’s hands before shutting the door in their face.

“I don’t wanna get up. Will you just hand me some pizza?” Takao asked.

“Fuck you,” Haizaki replied, dropping the entire box on Takao.

“I didn’t even take off my shirt,” Takao complained, but sat up a bit to open the box that had landed on his lap. “Dude it’s the wrong order. This is the worst thing that’s happened to me all day. Maybe all of my life. This is just fucking cheese pizza. There’s nothing on it. What is the _point!”_

Haizaki stared blankly at the plain pizza, and had his gun out before Takao had even finished speaking. “I want my money back,” he said, heading to the door again.

“This is the worst thin—where are you going? I wanna go!” Takao scrambled to his feet.

“To kill a pizza guy,” Haizaki snapped as he stormed outside. The sun blinded him for a moment, and the world seemed to spin, but once he regained his balanced, he spotted the delivery person about to get back into their car parked on the street. “You!” he shouted, pointing with his gun. “Get the fuck back here!”

The guy’s eyes went wide and he quickly got into his car, not even fully closing the door before he was driving off.

“I think you scared him,” Takao said, looking sadly at the pizza he was still holding.

Haizaki squinted at the retreating car, the sunlight—and maybe the drugs—bending the images in front of his eyes. “...If I shoot the wings off, he won’t be able to get away,” he said matter-of-factly after a moment, then took off running after the car.

“Solid plan. I’m going to follow at a slower pace because I’m still sad,” Takao called after him, walking along behind Haizaki.

The chase didn’t last long—Haizaki used up all his bullets shooting haphazardly at the car while sprinting after it, and the moment he stopped and reloaded, the car turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

“God _fucking_ dammit!” Haizaki shouted, punching the wall.

“Dude, bro, fam, the cheese on the pizza disappeared,” Takao told Haizaki in amazement.

Haizaki rounded on him and strode over angrily, grabbing the pizza box and throwing it on the ground. “FUCK your cheese and FUCK the pizza!” he yelled, then shot the pizza twice and spat on it.

“You rude motherfucker. I can’t believe you.” Takao stared at the pizza in dismay. “It was shitty pizza, but I was still gonna eat it when I stopped being sad about it.”

“Too bad,” he snapped, bending down to pick up the pizza and swearing as he straightened up and the world spun again. He stumbled over to a nearby alley and kicked the cover off of a trash can (nearly falling over in the process). “The only person who can eat this pizza…” he began, then slam dunked the pizza box in the trash. “...is THIS fatass.”

“You shouldn’t fat shame trash cans. It’s rude. Also, are you cold?”

Haizaki swiveled around to face him again, gesturing vaguely with his gun. “I don't get cold, I get even.” And then a strong gust of icy wind hit them, and Haizaki swore in surprise. “That's fucking cold!” he snapped, backing up several steps further down the alley in an attempt to avoid the wind.

“Sounds like someone’s getting cold,” Takao mocked, but backed up too, shivering a bit. Midorima's shirt really wasn't very protective against the cold.

Before Haizaki could snap at him, there was a sudden flurry of snow along with the wind, and he swore, bowing his head and shielding his face until it died down. When he looked back up, there were two large silhouettes blocking the end of the alley. One was somewhat human-shaped and the other looked like it could just be a very large dog… except both of them towered over Takao and Haizaki, had glowing red eyes, and were growling.

“I . . . yeah—no. Fuck this. I’m out,” Takao decided. “I’ve been chased by cops twice, gotten into a fight, _my pizza was wrong,_ and I’m not dealing with hell demon hallucinations.”

And that was the last thing he remembered for the next several hours before he showed up at Midorima’s place.

* * *

Midorima took one look at the state Takao was in, and sighed in exasperation before stepping back to let him inside. “I _told_ you not to go. What on Earth happened?”

“Nothing. I had a perfectly fine day.” Takao crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

“There are bloodstains on _my shirt_.”

He was not going to let Midorima be right and brag about Oha Asa knowing all. “...That is actually pizza sauce, from a pizza gone wrong.” That looked similar to blood. _Similar enough_ , his still slightly intoxicated brain reasoned.

Midorima arched an eyebrow. “Oh? Did the pizza split your lip then, too?”

“Yes,” Takao said with complete conviction, nodding seriously.

“...You and Haizaki lost a fight to a pizza.”

“Okay, no one said we _lost._ If one split lip meant I lost a fight I would be pathetic. No, Haizaki shot that pizza. Several times. We won.”

Midorima sighed again, massaging his temple. He had already used up all his energy on his finals today—he didn’t have enough left to pull truths out of a half-sober Takao who seemed determined not to give them. “Alright,” he conceded. “Did the pizza give you any other injuries that need to be treated that I should know about?”

“I’ll tell you tomorrow when I can feel pain again.” Takao gave him a thumbs up.

The temple massaging intensified. “...Okay.”


	2. "What am I supposed to say to that?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, so uh I was supposed to post this on valentines day . . . yeah I'm a bit off on dates. Instead though I'm posting this on Maddie's birthday, so be sure to leave a comment and tell her happy birthday! This one is set after Midorima has moved out to stay with the Generation of Miracles while Nijimura is staying with Takao, but he's visiting. This is their first "I love you" exchange. I hope you guys like it! And I'm sorry it's over a month later than intended. Happy birthday Maddie!!! <3 -Kate

Takao was sprawled across his couch, head resting in Midorima’s lap, as they watched a movie playing on tv. When the commercial break came on, he turned his head up to face Midorima, as he often did when they watched television together. Takao was always quiet when the show or movie was on, but once there was a break he talked all through it. “Hey, Shin-chan,” He started, sending a bright smile Midorima’s way. 

Midorima had long since realized that these three-minute commercial break conversations were completely unpredictable, ranging from idle commentary on whatever was on the screen to “oh hey by the way, here’s an important piece of information you needed three days ago.” So without really bothering to mentally prepare himself, he looked down at him and replied, “Yes, Takao?”

“I’m in love with you.” Takao announced before looking back to the television, unable to focus on whatever was playing as he waited to see what would happen.

_ I should have prepared myself,  _ was all Midorima could think before his brain overloaded with the effort of trying to process what Takao had just said. He stared at Takao, a look of mild surprise masking his inner panic, and found himself unable to form words, until he noticed that Takao was starting to nervously bite at his lower lip, fingers twitching at his side, clearly waiting for Midorima to say something back. “What--what am I supposed to say to that?” he replied, a little more demanding than he intended.

Takao turned to look at him again, this time with wide eyes and mouth slightly parted in surprise. “What are you sup- oh my god!” He sat up and grabbed pillow off of the end of the couch, throwing it at Midorima. “Not  _ that!  _ You’re supposed to tell me if you love me back or not!” Maybe he should have waited longer to say that? He’d been really sure Midorima would say it back. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but you should probably at least tell me if you don’t want to.” He muttered, looking away.

The pillow hit Midorima in the face, knocking his glasses askew. He almost got mad, until he heard the shift in Takao’s voice from indignant to sad and quiet, and instead rushed to fix it, guilt knotting in his stomach. “No--of  _ course  _ I--I just--I didn’t realize--” he began, stuttering, then paused to adjust his glasses and take a deep breath to calm himself and think his words through. When he looked up again and Takao wasn’t quite looking back at him, he moved closer to him on the couch, reaching out a hand to gently cup his cheek and lift his faces so their gazes met. “Kazunari. I love you. And I apologize if I didn’t make it more abundantly clear. I thought you knew.” His face was definitely warm by the end, but for once, he didn't really care.

“Well so did I until you didn’t answer.” Takao mumbled, but offered a small smile anyway. “It’s still nice to hear.” He said, leaning forward and giving Midorima a quick kiss on the lips.

Takao’s smile and the kiss relieved Midorima’s nerves, and put a smile on his face as well. “I’ll tell you as many times as you want.”

“Can you tell me again now?” Takao asked, happiness shining in his eyes.

“I love you,” Midorima said, and kissed him again.

“If you guys are gonna have sex can you not do it in the living room?” Nijimura asked as he cut through the room to get to the kitchen.

Midorima’s face flushed pink and he glared at Nijimura until he disappeared into the kitchen, then turned back to Takao. “As many times as you want, as long as people stop making a habit of barging into private conversations,” he amended his previous statement, an irritated frown on his face.

“What? Noooo. Shin-chan! No one in your house knocks and this living room doesn’t have  _ doors  _ for people to knock on!” Takao protested, depositing himself into Midorima’s lap and pouting at him.

“Don't look at me like that,” Midorima muttered, wrapping an arm around Takao’s waist and hiding his face in his shoulder to avoid the compulsive power of the pout. “It isn't  _ my  _ fault I have barbarians for housemates.”

“It is though. You knew that about them when you moved in with them. Take responsibility.” Takao countered, wrapping his arms around Midorima anyway.

Midorima sighed. “Fine. It’s all my fault, and I’ll make it up to you somehow. Is that acceptable?” he grumbled.

“You could make it up to me by not putting that rule in place.” Takao suggested.

“That’s not how this is going to work.”

“You said you’d make it up to me! That’s how you can make it up to me!”

“No. Pick something else.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Takao looked at him assessingly before realizing that the commercial break had ended. “We aren’t finished with this conversation.” He informed him before turning back to the television, but stayed in Midorima’s lap still.

Midorima just sighed again, resting his chin on Takao’s shoulder, and tried to concentrate on the movie instead of on the increasingly bad feeling he was getting that he wasn’t going to be able to win this battle.


End file.
